Ten Things I Love About You
by justpayingattention
Summary: Based on Dirty Little Secret, a series of one-shots/drabbles. Ten things that Sami loves about Chris. Chris/OC.
1. Eyes

**A/N:**_ I had an idea the other day to write a one-shot/drabble series based on Dirty Little Secret and I didn't want to wait until I'd finished writing it, so I'm gonna work on both of them! I'm nowhere near finishing DLS at all, but here's the first one that I just finished writing! I'm not sure if these are any good, but it's worth a go!_

* * *

><p><span>Eyes.<span>

_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine,_

_You make it hard to see,_

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you,_

_It's like I'm not with me._

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I opened my grassy green eyes one Sunday morning. I could feel the warmth of Chris's arms around my waist as he slept, breathing slowly with his face buried in my dark blonde hair. I turned around, trying not to move him and just lay there for a while, watching him sleeping.<p>

After a little while, Chris shifted a little bit in his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes. I sighed to myself as he smiled sleepily at me then gave me a quick morning kiss. He pulled away after a second and whispered 'morning' in my ear, smiling shyly at me again.

I loved the way his eyes lit up and how they sparkled every time he smiled. They were the most amazing shade of navy blue, just like sapphires. They showed every single emotion that crossed Chris's face and I loved how they could show exactly how he was feeling. Just one look into them and my knees would go weak.

What I loved the most though, was that those beautiful eyes were gazing right into mine at that very moment. I felt Chris's fingertips gently brush over my face and I smiled again at him. He bit his bottom lip and blushed, as if he could read my mind, then gently kissed me again.


	2. Mornings

Mornings:

**A/N: **_I know it's been a long time since I updated this, seeing as I've been focusing mostly on the main fic and my Sherlock fanfic too, but I was just in the mood to write a fluffy one-shot! Hopefully this is okay :)_

* * *

><p><em>In the morning, <em>

_You know you won't remember a thing,_

_In the morning,_

_You know it's gonna be alright._

* * *

><p>I stirred slightly in my sleep, slowly starting to wake up. I could feel something warm and smooth underneath my hand, and something beating. I opened my eyes a tiny bit to find that my face was buried in Chris's neck, and my hand was resting palm down on his bare chest. I smiled to myself, realising that it was his heart that I could feel beating underneath my hand. I tilted my head up and gently kissed Chris's jawbone. He smiled, clearly still asleep, and I felt his heart start to race beneath my hand. I slid up a little bit, moving my face so that I could whisper in his ear. 'I love you..'<p>

I just laid there for a little while, watching Chris's facial expressions as he slept. I couldn't get over how beautifully peaceful he looked, his hair all fluffy from where he'd been moving in his sleep. Eventually, I drifted back off again too, my head resting on his shoulder as I snuggled up to him.

What felt like a little while later, I woke back up again to find that Chris had got up and I was on my own in his room. I yawned and sat up, pulling the covers over me a little bit more. I could hear Chris pottering about in the kitchen and I grinned sleepily, debating whether to just leave him to it and wait for him to come and check up on me or get up and head out into the kitchen, too. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice him walk into the room with a tray in his hands, containing a mug of coffee and some breakfast for me.

Balancing the tray with one hand, I suddenly felt his hand brushing my fringe out of my eyes and he kissed my forehead. I turned around to face him, smiling sleepily. 'Morning, beautiful,' he whispered, smiling slowly back at me. He leant forward slightly and kissed me on the nose, handing me the tray.

Chris walked around and got into his side of the bed, pulling the covers back over him, too. He shifted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 'You sleep alright?' He asked, smiling back at me. I nodded, grinning at the thought of waking up earlier all snuggled up to him. 'Looks like you did, too!' I laughed and ruffled his hair. 'You look adorable with fluffy, bed hair!' Chris blushed slightly and I laughed. He pulled me in closer to him and gave me a quick, light kiss.


	3. AccentVoice

Accent/Voice:

**A/N:** _I know that I only just finished writing Mornings, but writing all these one-shots has become so addictive! This one's a bit of a T/slightly M rated one, because I've put in quite a few references to '..Yeah.' as I say to Nat (DroppedPen) and she told me that she preferred this kind of stuff over my fluff, so this one's been written specially for her! _

* * *

><p><em>Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess,<em>

_I love your blue-eyed voice like Tiny Tim shines through,_

_How do you do?_

* * *

><p>I was sat in Chemistry one sunny afternoon, daydreaming. I could vaguely hear Chris's voice washing over me as I sat there, my eyes flitted over to the window. I could see him stood there out of the corner of my eye, quite clearly deep in some kind of big, long scientific explanation as I could see him pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly with his hands. I bit my lip and grinned to myself, deciding to look back at him. I still wasn't listening to him, but I could see his eyes all lit up and he kept pointing back to the board.<p>

Just seeing him full pelt in an explanation like this made me remember how much I loved his accent and the way that he spoke. Practically everyone in the school had either a Mancunian or some sort of Northern accent, making me feel like a little bit of an outsider. I was pretty used to everyone else's by now, but there was something about Chris's which was like a bit of a breath of fresh air to me. He caught my eye and smiled at me, making my insides flip and my heart skip a beat. I blushed and half smiled back at him, with no clue what he was saying.

Recently, I'd noticed that his accent would get stronger whenever he was talking about something scientific. I loved it, since it showed how much he loved teaching us about Chemistry. He'd frequently catch me staring at him with wonder, a smile fixed to my face as when he was talking to me about something. He'd just give me some kind of strange look and laugh, saying '_what_?' I'd just grin at him and whisper something along the lines of 'your accent's _so_ beautiful..'

Chris would blush usually again, making us both giggle and pull us into another one of our heated, passion filled kisses. I just loved the way that he said my name, he made it sound like something completely different and almost exciting, rather than the mundane, everyday way everyone else did when they said it. Sometimes, just the sound of his voice felt like home to me. Like if I'd had a bad day, he'd just have to say one word and pull me into his arms and I'd instantly feel comforted. I could just listen to him talking for hours. I felt slightly ashamed in admitting to myself that I _liked_ the way his voice went all.. different when I'd kiss him in a certain way, or the way that he'd groan ever so slightly when I sat down on his lap or when I kissed his neck. I felt my stomach turn over slightly when he did the second thing, and I couldn't resist doing something to make him do that again. He'd then shoot me a slightly annoyed smirk and I'd just beam playfully back at him, trying incredibly hard not to giggle like a lovesick fool. 'You know you love me really,' I'd grin, sticking my tongue out at him. 'Damn _right_ I do!' He'd say back, the different, strained side of his voice coming out and making me laugh.

We had the typical Northerner-Southerner argument on how to pronounce words like bath and grass too, countless times, and I'd usually end up winning by either giving him my most pleading look that I could manage, or just playfully disagreeing with everything he said and shutting him up with a kiss either way. Kisses like _that_ would more than likely end up with a certain something happening and me waking back up to his beautiful accent and his strong, muscular arms wrapped protectively over me again the next morning or several hours later.

His accent sounded incredibly cute when he woke up, too. The way that his voice was all croaky and sleepy when he'd whisper either 'I love you' or 'morning' into my ear was bloody adorable, and the best sound in the world for me to wake up to. There was something that was _really_ sexy about he was in 'teacher-mode' as we liked to call it, too.

Talking of teacher-mode, I was so busy checking out his _incredibly_ fit top half in my favourite shirt of his, that I was pulled back to his lesson by him folding his arms over his chest (which made me feel even worse, by the way) and saying 'were you listening to anything I was saying just then, Sami?' My eyes widened and I looked back up at his face to find him staring right back at me with the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. I bit my lip and blushed, mumbling 'yes, sir..'


	4. Sneaking Around

Sneaking Around.

**A/N:** _Sorry this one's so long, I just started writing and I couldn't stop! This one's rated a T, for stuff that's suggested to happen and the stuff leading up to it._

* * *

><p>I heard a small, quiet knock on my front door as I was sat in the front room downstairs, typing furiously on my laptop. <em>Who could that be here <em>this_ late at night?_ I thought to myself, curiously placing my laptop down on the sofa next to me and heading towards the door. I opened the door as quietly as I could and peeked around it to find Chris stood there in front of me, grinning. I blinked hard a couple of times, feeling a bit confused. I opened the door fully, whispering to him 'what're you doing here? My parents are aslee..' but I got cut off by him placing his finger on my lips for a couple of seconds, then he kissed me delicately.

As soon as he pulled away, I bit my lip and smirked. 'Well, you'd better come in, then..' Chris smiled at me and stepped through the doorway, immediately wrapping his arm around my waist as I led him through into the living room. I smiled to myself and closed the door behind us. He moved his arm away and instead took my hand, giving it a gentle, tight squeeze. He reached out with his free hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, still smiling. I sat down on the sofa and gently tugged him down so that he was sat down beside me. He let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I grinned and raised my eyebrows at him. He just looked at me and bit his lip. 'Hello,' I whispered again, still grinning and shifted closer to him. I leant over a bit and nuzzled his neck, sliding a bit closer to him and up onto his lap. 'Hello to you _ too_!' I heard him moan as I turned around a slightly, playing with a piece of his dark hair. I reached out wth my other hand and popped open the first three buttons of his shirt. 'That's a _ little _ bit better..' I teased, moving closer to him again and slowly flicked my tongue out and across his bottom lip. Chris moaned again, quite a lot louder than the first time, and my grin widened. 'Quite a bit better!' He exclaimed, tilting his head back.

Deciding to tease him a little bit more, I leaned forwards and placed a long, lingering kiss on his Adam's apple. 'Stop it!' Chris looked down and pouted at me, his cheeks turning red. I noticed the slight catch in his voice like usual, and I felt his hands slide down from my waist to my thighs, playing with the hem at the bottom of my skirt. Maybe it was the fact that there was quite a high chance of us getting caught like this that I wanted to take him upstairs at some point, but not yet. So instead, I decided to look away from his stunning, bright blue eyes and down at his rather nice body instead. I took my time scanning over his top half and I got a bit distracted as he planted soft, delicate kisses all over my face. He stopped after a little while and my eyes flickered over from his muscly arms to his slender torso and broad shoulders. 'My God, you're so fit!' I gaped, fascinated by what an amazing body he had. I moved a little bit, making grabby hands at his shirt, but then hesitated. 'Can I..?' I asked him, looking up innocently at him and saw that he was blushing furiously. 'Y-yeah..' He stammered, smiling slightly at me. I grinned at him and undid the buttons on his shirt as fast as I could and pulling open. I looked at his almost bare top half and I couldn't help feeling insanely attracted to him. He had just the right amount of muscle, enough to have something there and it was a tiny bit subtle, but not so much that it freaked me out. 'Wow..' I muttered, resting my hands on his chest again. 'Please remind me that I'm not dreaming, and you really are mine?'

Chris just tilted my chin up with his index finger so that I was looking right up at him again, and kissed me without a moment's hesitation. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling into the kiss. One he'd pulled away, he just looked straight at me and raised an eyebrow. 'Upstairs now?' He asked. 'Do I even have to answer that?' I grinned, standing up and taking his hand. Chris stood up too, following me towards the door. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist as I opened the door, making me giggle. I led him back out into the hallway and we started to walk up the stairs. 'We have to be really quiet, though.. Getting caught by my parents wouldn't exactly be the best situation,' I whispered to him and he just nodded reassuringly, grinning at me. Luckily, my room was right opposite the stairs so I opened up the door, letting us both in, and quietly closed it behind us as quickly as I could. Chris started to nibble at my ear, undoing the buttons on my shirt. 'I just need to make sure that they're definitely asleep..' I whispered to him, shooting him a cautious look. He nodded and whispered back 'alright, but be quick!'

I gave him a peck on the lips and grinned sneakily at him as I opened the door and stepped out onto the landing. I tiptoed down so that I was stood outside my parents bedroom and thankfully, I could hear them both snoring lightly. I took a bit of a detour into the bathroom and neatened my hair up a bit, spraying some of my favourite perfume on. I tiptoed back across the landing and back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me again. I could feel Chris's eyes on me as soon as I stepped through the door. I walked up to him, smiling. 'All clear,' I whispered into his ear, untucking his shirt from his trousers and pulling him down onto the bed next to me. Chris grinned at me and carried on undoing the buttons on my shirt, loosening my tie and throwing it on the floor. I kissed my way down his throat and pulled his shirt off of him, gently throwing it down beside where my tie was. I then slid down a bit, nibbling at his ear and running my hands over his perfect body, gently squeezing each of his muscles. 'Christ, I love you!' Chris groaned quietly into my ear, pulling me in close to him, putting his one of arms around me, and his other hand finishing off undoing my shirt buttons. I felt him slide it off of me and placing it over my bedpost. I smiled dizzily at him and he looked down at my bottom half, pulling a frustrated face. 'Why d'you have to wear both a skirt _ and _ leggings?' I stopped nibbling at his ear for a second to whisper back teasingly 'why? Is too difficult for you to take off me?'

I smirked at him, moving my hands down right to the very bottom of his flat stomach, squeezing the muscle that he had there, too. Chris didn't reply, he just moaned into my ear as I raked a hand through his hair and squeezed his muscle a little bit more. Finally, he tilted his head down and gave me one of the most passionate kisses that I'd ever had before. I tightened my grip on his hair, letting go of him slightly to pull the covers back and I sat up for a minute, pulling us both underneath my duvet and putting it over us, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Chris and I were snuggled up right underneath my duvet, cuddling. 'You sure it's not too cramped in here?' I asked, my voice slightly hoarse. Both of us still had our eyes shut and I felt Chris shake his head. 'No, it's perfect.' He paused for a second, adding 'just like you.' 'Oh, stop it..' I murmured, burrowing my face into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head and gently rubbed the bare skin on my arms, giving me goosebumps and making me laugh slightly. He moved his hands down to another bit of bare skin, this time on my back, just below my t-shirt which I'd thrown on after we'd slept together, just in case my mum woke up and came into my room to check on me. He delicately moved his hands into small circles on the skin of my hipbones. I shivered slightly and cuddled up to him even more. 'Mm, that feels nice,' I mumbled into his neck. Chris shifted slightly closer to me when he heard this, and he massaged the skin on my back a bit harder. I felt tingles running down my spine and I sighed happily. 'You're amazing, d'you know that?' I said to him, lovingly kissing just the right spot on his neck. He lifted his head up and moved one of his hands to check his watch. 'It's quater past twelve,' he said sleepily, moving around a little bit. 'No, don't leave me just yet..' I complained, just wanting to have him lying by my side for a little while longer. 'Alright,' I heard him reply, picking up on the smile in his voice. '15 minutes more, then I'd better make a move.'<p>

I moved my head and looked at him pleadingly. I saw his face soften at the look I gave him and he shook his head, grinning. He moved his face closer to me and kissed me hard, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I kissed him back and cupped his face in my hands, gently running my thumbs up and down his jawbone. I heard him gasp a little bit into the kiss and I smiled into it, kissing him harder. Still kissing him, I moved my hands into his already messy hair, gently letting the strands move through my fingers as I pushed it away from his face. Chris deepened the kiss and slowed it down, grabbing some of the fabric of my t-shirt and holding onto it. Eventually we pulled away to take a breather and he slid one of his hands up the back of my t-shirt, carefully tracing my skin with his index finger again. I kissed him again, pulling him over so he was laid on top of me. We carried on kissing for a few minutes, until we heard footsteps coming down the landing and stopping outside my bedroom door. We quickly pulled away and I licked my lips, then someone knocked on my closed door and a voice said 'Sami, love.. are you still awake?' Chris and I looked at each other, completely panicking. 'Just.. lie down as flat as you can, I've got us covered,' I whispered. 'Yeah..' I called out, putting on my best sleepy voice. The door then opened to reveal my mum stood there in her dressing gown and rubbing her eyes. I smiled mock-sleepily at her and she said 'I was just checking up on you, seeing as you've been up late on that laptop of yours for the past few nights.' I nodded, still smiling. 'Yeah, I just came up to..' completely forgetting that I was still half-lying down, I could feel Chris wrap his arms around my waist beneath the covers and plant kisses down the back of my neck, making me forget what I was trying to say. 'I, um, came up to get changed,' I said, having to bite down really hard on my lip to prevent myself from giggling.

'Oh. Okay then!' My mum turned to leave the door and she did a double-take, looking at my face and frowning. I felt my heart start to speed up, worry flashing through my mind that she'd somehow seen Chris lying down behind me. 'Have you eaten something funny again?' She asked me, narrowing her eyes. 'Your lips look all puffy..' I shot her a confused look and touched my lips. They _did_ feel rather swollen, but that was due to the amount of kissing that Chris and I had done within the hour that he'd been here. 'Erm, yeah, probably.' My voice went up a little bit in pitch as Chris kissed the nape of my neck. Thankfully, mum laughed and then looked up at my hair, turning back towards the door. 'You might want to brush your hair a bit, looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!' I just nodded again, starting to get impatient as I just wanted her to go back to sleep. She sighed as she walked back out onto the landing, closing the door behind her, saying 'night, love.'

I laid back down again and looked at Chris, the two of us breathing a sigh of relief. 'That was a bit close,' I murmured, resting my head on his chest and feeling how fast his heart was beating. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent.


	5. Cuddling

Cuddling.

_Keep me safe inside,_

_Your arms like towers,_

_Tower over me._

One chilly October evening, Chris and I were settled on his sofa together with the telly on in the background. We were just laid there, with our eyes glued to the TV. It was quite late, and I kept feeling my eyes drooping as the minutes ticked by. I had to keep blinking really hard to keep my eyes open and I snuggled up to Chris, making him wrap his strong arms protectively around my waist. I sighed happily and he pecked me softly on the forehead. 'Love you,' I mumbled sleepily, smiling. 'Love you too,' he whispered back into my ear, nuzzling my hair with his nose. I felt my stomach flip when he did this and I couldn't help gasping quietly. I looked up at Chris to find him smiling shyly back down at me.

I sighed again and slid closer to him. I rested my head on his toned, muscular chest and just lay there for a little while, listening to the quiet, peaceful sound of his heartbeat. I could feel my eyelids drooping again and I now felt even sleepier than I already was before. I could feel Chris move one of his hands and he started to gently stroke my forehead. I closed my eyes, burying my face into the smooth, silky fabric of his shirt. His fingertips curled around the side of my face now, skimming underneath the arm of my glasses. My breathing slowed down and began to even out as I began to drift off to sleep. I wrapped one of my legs around his and lovingly draped an arm over the bottom of his chest, just below where my head was resting. His touch moved even further down my face now and he began to run the tips of his fingers softly over my cheeks.

I thought that it took him quite a while to realise that I'd fallen asleep, as after what seemed like about half an hour, I heard him whispering 'I love you' into my ear. His hands were on the small of my back now and I slowly opened my eyes to find him looking down at me, smiling lovingly. 'I think you've had one too many glasses of wine, Mrs M-..' He quickly cut himself off, kissing the top of my head. Suddenly, I realised what he'd almost said and felt almost wide awake. 'Wait a minute.. Did you just nearly call me Mrs Mead? Are you saying that you want to marry me?' Chris's face turned bright red and I laughed. 'I might've been thinking about it while you were asleep..' He mumbled, looking extremely embarrassed. 'Well, I'm not saying no to that!' I grinned, feeling slightly dizzy with shock. 'But not now though, we don't exactly want another Cesca/Jonah fiasco..' Chris's face lit up with happiness and his mouth dropped open. 'R-Really?' He stammered, smiling. 'Of course!' I laughed, moving one of my hands away to gently stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes, his smile widening. 'I'd _really_ love to marry you, honestly..' He whispered as I leaned in and kissed his forehead. 'And I'd love to marry you, too.' I said, resting my forehead against his.

'C'mon you, I think it's best we went to bed,' Chris grinned, opening his eyes. I pouted sleepily at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes. 'Does that mean I have to move?' Chris sighed and pretended to roll his eyes at me. '_Fine_, I'll carry you just this once,' he smirked. I slid myself up into a sitting position so that I was perched on his thighs. He put one hand underneath my knees and the other just below my shoulderblades. He gently lifted me off of his lap and stood up, pulling me in close to his warm, muscular body. I closed my eyes again, my arms instinctively reaching up and looping around his neck. I could honestly say that I'd never felt more comfortable and happy than I did right then. We must've reached the bedroom, as I felt Chris stop and he moved an arm away for a moment, still trying to support my weight with the other. 'You're so strong..' I mumbled sleepily, still not opening my eyes. Chris chucked softly and he carefully lowered me down until I could feel the softness of the pillow and mattress beneath me. He let go of me and pulled the covers up to just below my chin. My eyes opened the tiniest bit, and I reached out, trying to grab hold of him because I already missed the warmth of his body pressed against mine. I eventually turned over and gave up, feeling a bit frustrated. I then suddenly felt him tucking my hair behind my left ear, making me smile. 'Don't worry, I'm right here,' I heard his beautiful, deep Mancunian accent humming into my ear. 'S'good,' I mumbled back, reaching out again and breathing a sigh of relief when I held onto what felt like his leg. 'Come here, silly,' he whispered, moving my hand up to his waist and pulling me in close to him again. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in the musky scent of his skin. He began to lightly rub my back, his fingers caressing the exposed skin where my t-shirt had ridden up. 'Go to sleep, love..' He murmured soothingly into my ear. 'Mmmph,' I grumbled, my other hand sliding into his hair, gently tugging at it. 'No, not tonight.. I think I'd probably just end up tiring you put even more,' Chris laughed, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I carried on tugging at his hair, running my hands through it until I felt his hands stop where they were and he stiffened slightly. 'Come on, I know you want to..' I mumbled playfully. 'Alright, I do now.. But you really should get some sleep first,' he replied, the same edge that I loved appearing in his voice. 'Okay..' I sighed, moving my hand down from his hair to his face and my thumb skimming over his cheekbone. 'Good girl,' Chris whispered, his hands rubbing my back again. Just as I was about to fall asleep again, I mumbled 'I love you.. More than you'll ever know, Christopher.' There was a short, but comfortable silence and I snuggled up to him even more. 'Sams?' 'Mmm?' 'I love you, too.' Chris muttered sleepily, kissing my hair.


End file.
